yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ware
EMTİA esas anlamı İlgili Terimler *ware emtia, *ware eşya *ware mamul mal *ware mal *glass ware cam eşya *ware (İnşaat) kaplar *ware dikkat etmek *ware receipt (Ticaret) varan *common ware (Arkeoloji) Günlük kullanım için kaplar *copper ware bakır eşya *dresden ware dresden eşya *green ware yeşil eşya emtia *soft ware yumuşak ware *table ware masa gereçleri ware {i} tabak çanak *ware washing machine ; eşya yıkama makineleri *biscuit ware sırsız çanak çömlek *biscuit ware cilasız toprak kap *brass ware pirinç eşyalar *brick ware (İnşaat) tuğla gereçler *ceramic ware seramik eşya *china ware çin porseleni sofra takımı *dresden ware dresden porseleni *fictile ware çanak çömlek *free ware Ücret alınmadan dağıtılan bedava yazılımlara verilen ad . karikatür sitesinden çok sayıda sanatsal karikatürü ücretsiz indirebilir, kullanabilirsiniz * gun ware (Askeri) AĞIZ BASINÇ DALGASI: Bak. "muzzle wave" knitting ware (Tekstil) örme ürünler *pewter ware kalay ve kurşunlu kap kacak *rustic ware toprak rengi çini ware dikkat ware çanak çömlek ware emtia ware seramik eşya ware porselen eşya ware takım çoğ ware fiil (fiil) dikkat etmek ware :satılacak mallar emtia.meta değeri olan mata edilecek şeyler *ware charges (Ticaret) mağaza masrafları emtia masrefları *ware charges (Ticaret) mağaza ücreti *ware house (Askeri) AMBAR; ANTREPO: Depolama maksadıyla yapılan dört duvarlı ve çatılı bina. Bu binanın tabanı yer seviyesinde, vagon veya kamyon yüksekliğinde, bir veya bir kaç kat olabilir. Dış tarafında, yükleme platformlarının (loading platform) bulunması veya bulunmaması, binanın sınıflandırılmasında bir etki yapmaz *ware house chart (Askeri) AMBAR PLANI: Bak. "planograph" *ware house refusal (Askeri) AMBAR İSTEK RED İHBARI: Belirli bir ambar tarafından yapılan ve bir istek emrinde gösterilen bir maddenin, tükenmiş olması veya başka nedenlerle mevcut bulunmadığını bildiren ihbar yazısı *ware keeper (Ticaret) depo memuru ware keeper (Ticaret) antrepocu İngilizce - İngilizce -ware teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı Used to form nouns denoting, collectively, items made from a particular substance glassware. Used to form nouns denoting various e.g. groupware in computer-mediated communication). Used to form nouns denoting, collectively, items of a particular kind or for a particular use giftware. İlgili Terimler * iridescent ware Alternative name of carnival glass sanitary ware The ceramic wares often found in a bathroom/toilet including, WCs, sinks, urinals etc ware aware ware Crockery ware To beware of something ware A product that is bought or sold; a commodity ware {v} to change a ships course by turning her stern to the wind ware {a} wary, cautious, wise ware {v} to beware sanitary ware Ceramic plumbing fixtures (as sinks, lavatories, or toilet bowls) Corning Ware a type of glass, usually white, which does not break easily and is used for making pots, pans, and baking dishes. It is sold in the US Limoges ware Porcelain, largely service ware, produced in Limoges, France, from the 18th century. Faience of undistinguished quality was produced there from 1736, but the manufacture of hard-paste, or true, porcelain dates only from 1771. In 1784 the factory was acquired as an adjunct of the royal factory at Sèvres (see Sèvres porcelain), and the decorations of the two wares became similar. After 1858 Limoges became a mass exporter of porcelain to the U.S. under the name Haviland Vincennes ware Pottery made at Vincennes, France, from 1740 until 1756 (three years after it had become the royal manufactory), when the enterprise moved to Sèvres, near Versailles. Typical Vincennes pottery included biscuit (white, unglazed soft-paste) figures and soft-paste flowers on wire stems or applied to vases. From 1756 to 1770 pottery continued to be made at Vincennes, both tin-glazed earthenware (officially) and soft-paste porcelain (clandestinely, in defiance of a Sèvres monopoly). See also Sèvres porcelain Wedgwood ware English stoneware made by Staffordshire factories originally established by Josiah Wedgwood. Creamware appealed to the middle class because of its high quality, durability, and affordability. Black basaltes (from 1768), unglazed stoneware of fine texture that was ideal for imitating antique and Renaissance objects, appealed to antiquarians. Also in the Neoclassical tradition was jasperware (from 1775), a white, matte, unglazed stoneware that could be stained. White ornaments were applied to the coloured body, achieving the look of an antique cameo. With the help of such artists as John Flaxman, Wedgwood copied many antique designs. Production of fine Wedgwood ware continues to the present day albert ware A soft ornamental terra-cotta pottery, sold in the biscuit state for decorating belleek ware A porcelainlike kind of decorative pottery with a high gloss, which is sometimes iridescent belleek ware A very fine kind is made at Belleek in Ireland biddery ware A kind of metallic ware made in India biddery ware The material is a composition of zinc, tin, and lead, in which ornaments of gold and silver are inlaid or damascened ceramic ware utensils made from ceramic material china ware tableware made of porcelain copper ware dishes and tools made from copper dresden ware A superior kind of decorated porcelain made near Dresden in Saxony glass ware items made from glass raku ware A kind of earthenware made in Japan, resembling Satsuma ware, but having a paler color sanitary ware enamel or ceramic plumbing fixtures (toilet bowls, lavatories, sinks) satsuma ware A kind of ornamental hard-glazed pottery made at Satsuma in Kiushu, one of the Japanese islands scroddled ware Mottled pottery made from scraps of differently colored clays ware Goods, commodities, manufactures or produce of a specific class or kind, usually used in combination ware To make ware; to warn; to take heed of; to beware of; to guard against ware {i} items made of the same material or for the same purpose (e.g. silverware, metalware, software); pottery, earthenware ware Articles of merchandise; the sum of articles of a particular kind or class; style or class of manufactures; especially, in the plural, goods; commodities; merchandise ware {f} caution (Old English) ware {f} store; be aware ware A Detail Inventory Table category including those items listed in inventories as "ware": ceramics, glass, metal, pewter, silver, and wood ware articles of the same kind or material; usually used in combination: silverware; software ware spend extravagantly; "waste not, want not" ware generally used to describe any clay object in the green, bisque, or glazed state ware To wear, or veer ware any glass or ceramic article ware The state of being ware or aware; heed ware A generic catch-all term referring to ceramic pieces It is usually combined with adjectives to form compound words such as kitchenware, dinnerware, earthenware, stoneware, and ovenware See also flameware, ovenware ware Wore ware article of merchandise, as in: I saw all the new software at Spring Internet World ware Seaweed ware Limoges ware Vincennes ware Wedgwood ware ware A ware; taking notice; hence, wary; cautious; on one's guard wedgwood ware A kind of fine pottery, the most remarkable being what is called jasper, either white, or colored throughout the body, and capable of being molded into the most delicate forms, so that fine and minute bas-reliefs like cameos were made of it, fit even for being set as jewels wooden ware wooden tools or domestic utensils 1 a : manufactured articles, products of art or craft, or farm produce : goods —often used in combination tinware b : an article of merchandise 2 : articles (such as pottery or dishes) of fired clay earthenware 3 : an intangible item (such as a service or ability) that is a marketable commodity Kategori:Ware Kategori:Emtia